


Mouth full of white lies

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Teen Pregnancy, Trigger Warning: depression, Trigger warning: Mention of abuse, Trigger warning: Mention of murder, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really like Castiel's lawyer, he's rude and he bends the rules to suit his motives. Dean trusts him just as far as he could throw him, and the requests he asks of Dean are appalling. However, when Castiel seems to be running out of options. The more and more this is starting to look like the case might be a loss. Dean starts wondering if rejecting Crowley's proposition was a right choice. So then the question becomes, what would Dean do to get Castiel set free?</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first FOURTEEN, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth full of white lies

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

“I WANT TO SEE CAS!” Dean screamed in the hospital bed, as they tried to look him over, stitch him up. Anything. Dean was fighting and angrily sobbing. “I WANT TO BE RELEASED!” 

“Sir! You need a MRI!” The nurse spoke, but Dean wasn’t having it. “You were injured pretty badly!” 

“I DON’T CARE! LET ME GO!” Dean screamed, as he struggled. Thrashing around with IVs and a hospital gown was not slowing him down.

“Sir! I MUST insist!” The nurse choked out holding a needle for his injuries.

“Hey, love.” A man walking into the room, Dean paused looking at him. Looking annoyed and giving off the ‘who the fuck are you’ look without effort. The nurse huffed as she turned leaving Dean alone with this man. “Before you begin, I should introduce myself. I am Castiel’s lawyer, Crowley MacLeod and in the breath, I am also here in your best interest.” 

“Y-You’re here to get Castiel out?” Dean breathed moving to the edge of the bed, yanking along his IV which the british man watched it slid with him. 

“I am going to try.” Crowley spoke. “But he refuses to see me till you’ve been looked at.” 

“Stubborn son of…” Dean cursed, as Crowley tugged down his sleeves. 

“Look, I’m not going to sugar coat this. This is reality, kid. You are going to do all the random little things the nurses want to do. And they will do everything, from mris to rape tests.” Crowley started but Dean opened his mouth to protest. “It doesn’t matter if they are relevant or not. You are going to do every single one, and stop throwing a tantrum. Then when your testing is all done, my crime scene photographer will come and snap a picture of every little bruise down to any oddly colored mole you have. Got it?”

Dean stared at him like he was crazy, but he was listening and taking every single thing crowley said to heart. 

“Because as I see things now, love, Castiel’s case is going to rely hundred percent on your full corperation and one little thing might be the one thing that will keep him out of jail. Do you understand?” Crowley looked him in the eye when he finished as Dean softly nodded, Crowley flashed a smile. “Good. Now. I will see when you can see Castiel. Till then. Stop causing the nurses any more problems.” Dean hesitantly nodded as Crowley handed Dean his business card. 

“Give me a ring if you remember anything past what you told the police.” Crowley spoke as Dean felt blood sliding down his nose, wiping it away. Crowley ushered the nurse to rejoin them, but Crowley stopped at Dean’s voice.

“Tell him I love him?” Dean spoke as Crowley nodded before continuing on the way, not hearing Dean fighting the nurse anymore.  
_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

Castiel was handcuffed to the table as he was lead inside a room with a single table, he had been locked up for a whole day. Which he guessed under the circumstances wasn’t the worse thing he would have to do. Locked away in a single cell alone, listening to his neighboring cell cough all through the night. Castiel sighed as he glanced at a man he didn’t know, but the man reminded him of something like a cat eating canary. 

“I’ve been summoned?” Castiel joked as the man leaned back crossing his legs. 

“Mr. Novak, I am your lawyer, I have a last name but I prefer crowley.” Crowley spoke. “So for arguments sake, we can skip the formalities.” 

“I don’t understand, why I’m still locked up.” Castiel asked calmly for a person in his situation. “I was protecting my fiancé from his drunken abusive father. You’ve seen the scars I’m sure. Self defense.” Crowley eyed the kid in amusement. 

“Well yes, no one is arguing the man was a saint and even in his years of police service, no one is arguing he didn’t deserve it. On account of Mary Winchester’s police reports of abuse.” Crowley spoke lighting a smoke without asking, It wasn’t a cigarette like he was use to, but this was a expensive cuban. 

“Then why I am here?” Castiel asked.

“Mr. Novak, Are you and Dean mated?” Crowley asked seemingly ignoring the question.

“We are going to be after high school.” Castiel answered.

“So...no….and Is he pregnant?” Crowley spoke.

“N-No. We’ve been careful and he’s on birth control.” Castiel stated. Crowley took a long puff of his cigar before blowing out.

“Shame, This could have been such a easy case.” Crowley stated looking unamused. “...Mr. Novak, the trial isn’t going to be about if you had to kill John Winchester or not. In fact, that’s not even in question. The trial is going to be on whether or not you had the legal right to torture him to death.” Crowley leaned in. “You understand that he died a slow and painful death don’t you?” 

“I don’t remember inflicting any torture. I-It all went black and I woke up to john dead!” Castiel spoke raising his voice for the first time. 

“You can’t CLAIM that Castiel.” Crowley breathed out smoke. “No matter how true, the defense of ‘Blackout’ is not a viable defense. Blackout murders are only justifiable and legal if a alpha was acting in defense for his MATE. Dean is not your mate. Hell the court might not even care if he’s almost sorta your mate.” Castiel went quiet as the reality sunk in. 

“...John came into the house unwelcomed.” Castiel spoke.

“No, Castiel.” Crowley spoke. “A neighbor noticed johns yelling outside the house and had called the cops. Dean corroborated the story and said he had let his father in so he could call him a cab.” Castiel let out a shaky breath, burying his face into his hands before running them through his hair.

“...Be honest...what are my chances of walking out of here?” Castiel spoke as Crowley leaned back in the chair.

“...Slim.” Crowley sighed. “But I’m good at ‘no hope’ cases…The only hope we have is that you cooperate. Dean is doing his part. I need you to do yours.” Castiel’s eyes lit up at Dean’s name.

“D-Dean?! I-Is he okay?!” Castiel spoke before he grew quiet. “He...doesn’t hate me...does he?”

“Your boyfriend almost broke a nurses had trying to get to you.” Crowley spoke. “and is currently undergoing every medical test under the sun to see if anything can help you….To be honest, I’ve seen mated people not want to go that far for their mates.” Castiel’s face looked hopeful as crowley sighed. “I love you.”

“What?” Castiel looked up blushing.

“He says he loves you.” Crowley corrected, obviously romance was completely beyond this man's expertise.

“T-Thanks.” Castiel spoke hopeful as Crowley sighed shaking the gross out of him. 

“Now, tell me your story, from the beginning.” Crowley spoke as Castiel sighed. 

“Okay…” Castiel sighed before opening his mouth and blurting out everything he could, every little detail he could, till crowley's hour with him was up and the guard was banging on door. Crowley stood collecting his things, Castiel glanced up as the guard came in. “C-Can you tell Dean something for me?” Crowley paused. 

“What?” Crowley asked as Castiel opened his mouth to speak.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

School and pretending everything's hunky dory was not exactly in Dean’s mental abilities, but he went. Playing this perfect kid for the amusement of others, is what he felt like, but his mother claimed this could help keep his mind off things. Dean didn’t realize how fucking lonely he was without Castiel. He hadn’t realized how much Castiel had eaten up his time at school and at home till he found himself without him. Balthazar and benny tried to be there for Dean, but Dean was always a moment from crying, and without wanting to be a downer with Castiel’s court case coming up. He normally excuse himself and go smoke on the roof alone, just wanting to be alone. 

Crying. Oh crying hurt way more than dean cared to admit. The literal salt to his wounds which made him cry harder in pain. Dean had done everything Crowley had asked, even though most of the results would be useless and most likely not even come in till after Castiel’s court case. But Dean could have fucking told crowley he didn’t have Syphilis, but what fucking ever! Like that mattered with Castiel’s court case this friday!

Which they weren’t kidding about a speedy trial. Dean didn’t even get a second to breath, which was all he wanted to do. To absorb the fact that Castiel might not ever come home, and it was all his fault. How could he have let John in?! Why the fuck did he even still care for the bastard?!

If he never let John in, Castiel wouldn’t be in jail right now. This was all his fault. Dean wiped his tears as he tried to lit his smoke, he was too emotionally sick to keep anything down and Dean was chain smoking more than ever before. He completely blamed himself for what was happening. Castiel didn’t deserve this. Castiel was the stupid shy kid who was still scared to show affection in public.

Dean angrily punched a wall, as his fingers tingled in pain. Dean’s knuckles bleeding as he angrily punched it again over and over again till he physically couldn’t form a fist anymore. Dean gripped his fist squeezing it tightly in his hand. His hand swollen, looking like his face at the moment, Dean groaned in anger as clapping gained his attention made him turn to look at Crowley smoking a cigar. Clapping as though performed a wonderful act.

“Beautiful. Emotional teen angst.” Crowley chuckled. “Don’t mind if we use that do you? When you eventually comes to your senses and get that casted. I’ll send my photographer to take pictures.”

“This happened today, not a week ago.” Dean spoke as Crowley shrugged. 

“Toe-mato to-mato.” Crowley shrugged as Dean watched the man circle around him. “I do what I can do for my clients.”

“You just want to win cases.” Dean informed. 

“If it’s a win for them too, what does it matter my motive?” Crowley spoke as Dean watched him not trusting him. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, cradling his broken hand.

“Unfortunately, every test that has come back has been...disappointing.” Crowley spoke.

“Why? Were you hoping I was pregnant?” Dean scoffed. “I assumed that was your subtle way of asking?”

“Would have helped my case.” Crowley clicked his tongue. “Still might.” 

“What are you asking?” Dean looked angry. 

“I’m asking how much you care for your boyfriend.” Crowley stated, but Dean just looked at him disgusted.

“I’m not sleeping with you to get pregnant.” Dean snapped, as Crowley rolled his eyes.

“God no. I’m asking...if given the chance...would you get pregnant with your boyfriend’s child if it meant him walking away from this?” Crowley asked.

“Y-You’re disgusting! Having a baby like that! Besides we are still in highschool!” Dean snapped, as he turned looking away. 

“You’d...technically be having a baby out of love.” Crowley defended. “Besides, you only have two months left of school anyways. You’d start showing long after you graduate.” 

“...Have you talked to Castiel about this?” Dean asked looking at him upset. 

“It...could be our little secret. I’ll sneak you in, I pay a couple people off, you seduce him. I stall a for a week for sperm to meet egg and one pregnancy test later. Bam! Your boyfriend's home by the end of next week.” 

“...Die in a fucking ditch.” Dean spoke, as he grabbed his backpack walking off, as Crowley groaned in annoyance. 

“Then how about we make up a little...gropey from dad! Remember that your boyfriend told me to tell you he ‘liked you super mega lot’! Let that guilt fester and call me!” Crowley yelled but the door was already slamming shut from Dean’s exit. “Damn brat.”  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean sat in the courtroom, a bright white cast now covering his right arm, which he scraped his nails against out of worry. People were talking before the defendant was brought in and Crowley was seemingly ignoring Dean’s presence. Dean scratched hard enough to break a piece of his nail, which he moved to his lips biting the remainder of the tip off pulling unevenly till it bled. Dean sucked on the blood, as his mother reassuringly touched Dean’s shoulder, Dean didn’t look at her. Sam moved instead to hold mary’s hand, squeezing it which put pressure off Dean to interact with anyone. 

Dean really didn’t. 

Dean’s mind continued to wrap around what Crowley had said...what if Dean had made a mistake not listening to Crowley about...getting pregnant? What if Castiel didn’t get out…

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t imagine conceiving a child under these circumstances...oh hey baby, I had you to keep daddy out of jail. Hm. Sounds so romantic. 

Dean’s worries faded when Castiel was lead out in a orange jumpsuit. He looked well, so much better than Dean did. Dean throwing up most of his meals unable to keep them down from his depression, and all he ever did was cry all the time. Castiel’s eyes lit up when he saw him, as Dean instantly stood looking at him with worry. Castiel gave a smile which broke Dean into a million tears, as Castiel moved to sit at the desk with Crowley. 

“C-Cas.” Dean choked out, as Castiel turned to look at him.

Dean wanted to touch him, to hold him, to believe he was real but the court wasn’t letting him a moment of peace.

“All arise for Judge Cuthbert Sinclair!” A man spoke, as everyone started to rise, taking Castiel’s face and smile away from Dean. Dean forced up by Sam who helped him stand, Dean just continuing to stare at the back of Castiel’s head as he watched the court system. 

Dean listened to the lawyer Meg speak of ways this was a heinous crime, she talked about how based on witness testimony that John was in all accounts a hero among the community. She brought up the story where John had saved a little girl from being shot and killed by a gunman in a kidnapping. Dean remembered the story well, John’s only hero story. Dean use to hear drunk John ramble on how he use to be something, back in the day. That was when john had gotten shot in the knee and became unable to punch up bad guys so instead he became a drunk and started to beat on him and his mom. 

Dean could only listen to her continue, talking about how John wasn’t a good man, but he was trying. Working very hard to make up for the years he had been abusive to get help. That he had almost completely finished with his rehab, and that a minor slip of it shouldn’t have costed his life in this sort of way. She showed pictures of John’s horrible broken and twisted arms which earned a gasp from the courtroom. Dean felt tears sliding down his face as he gripped the seat of the chair in front of him so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

How he wanted to scream about the abuse.

How he wanted to tell them how he deserved it all.

How Castiel was innocent, Castiel use to cry about hurting fucking ants if he stepped on one.

Dean’s breath was rapid as he glared at Meg but she was face away, talking to the jury who were eating up every stupid half truth from her mouth. 

She was ‘here representing a man who couldn’t represent himself, because he was grotesquely tortured and murdered by the man sitting on trial’. That ‘Castiel himself had a long history of violence, yet did anyone in the room have the right to murder him so violently?’. 

Meg had called up different witnesses from Castiel’s childhood to talk about how exceedingly violent he had been as a child before meeting Dean. That he had one time punched a kids tooth out or violently kicked a teacher. Dean hadn’t realized how long he was crying, till Castiel slightly looked over his shoulder to look at him. Which Dean looked away wiping his tears, wanting to be strong for Castiel. But what it seemed like was Castiel was being strong enough for the both of them. 

Dean glanced up at him, as Castiel gave him a comforting smile. 

_It’s going to be okay, Dean._ Castiel mouthed as Dean gave him a weak smile in return. Blowing him a long taken kiss, before Castiel gave him a loving smile back. 

How was Castiel so strong right now? 

Dean hated watching Castiel turn back around to watch this woman slander his name. Running him through the dirt of credibility and Dean had to hold himself back from just going over there and giving them a new case to try. 

She spoke about how Castiel used this situation as a reason to get out the rage he held towards his father for his mother’s death. Castiel’s calm demeanor changed at that point, and Crowley had to grip his knee under the table to stop him from reacting in anger physical or vocal. She claimed that Castiel had projected the hate on his father onto john which was why he had been so violent against him. Amped up by his boyfriend getting a bit ‘roughed up’ by a drunken john. She made it sound like john was dead weighing on him and unable to keep standing up and THAT’S how Dean got all beat up. 

“Where’s the justice for John Winchester? Where’s the Justice for his sons?” Meg spoke as she twirled on her stupid heals. “It’s in you. In you to see through what Castiel’s lawyer will try to say. I know you can.” She turned walking to sit down, as Dean shook feeling sick to his stomach, unable to take this anymore. 

He paled which Sam noticed right away.

“D-Dean?” Sam called, as Dean instantly covered his mouth. 

“Your honor, I’d like to call my firs-” Crowley started as Dean stood quickly bolting from the courtroom, as Castiel glanced at the door with worry. 

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Crowley POV**

 

 

“Actually, would like to call a recess...since my first witness has decided to get sick.” Crowley spoke.

“Alright, Five minute-” Sinclair started but Crowley made a noise, which made him stop.

“I think he’s going to need more than five minutes. He might be REALLY REALLY REALLY Sick.” Crowley smirked.

“Then fifteen.” Sinclair made a face as Crowley coughed. 

“REALLY REALLY REALLY-” Crowley continued as Sinclair sighed annoyed.

“Thirty minutes tops.” Sinclair spoke, as Castiel gave Crowley a concerned look as he was starting to be taken back to his cell. 

“Cr-Crowley.” Castiel spoke. “Please check on him. T-Tell him everything's going to be okay.” Crowley nodded following Dean out the door.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

After hurling the entirety of his lunch which only consisted of a couple chips, he stood flushing the toilet before walking over to the sink. He rinsed his face, taking a second to compose himself, before walking over to the urinals to use the bathroom while he was there, wiping his tears when the sound of the door to the bathroom opening made him turn and look.

Great.

Crowley used the urinal one down from Dean, as Dean stared at the wall, trying to ignore his presence. 

“...Wishing you listened?” Crowley hummed, as Dean said nothing. “You heard them, they have a good point. Violent history, daddy issues...what else is Castiel missing? Hm...oh, a real reason to have killed John Winchester. Dean slid himself back into his pants, moving to flush but Crowley grabbed his hand before hand. 

“I could still stall, if you wanted me to get a little sample from Castiel-” Crowley spoke but Dean yanked his hand away, sorry for being those assholes who don’t flush. Dean stormed away from Crowley grabbing a bit of soap on the way out to wash in the fountain, not wanting to stay another second with him. Crowley smirked to himself watching Dean go. 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

With the break over, and Dean able to stomach down a couple chips from her and sam’s lunch, Crowley walked back in looking rather, pressed for time. He kept looking at his watch, as Castiel was lead back to the room. Castiel’s eyes instantly finding Dean, who smiled at him weakly. Castiel calmed just seeing Dean, which Dean loved he could read Castiel like a book.

The court started up, and Crowley who seemed a little annoyed at that, paced around.

“Crowley your first witness.” Sinclair spoke as Crowley frowned.

“Alright….I call to the stand Dean Winchester.” Crowley spoke, before Dean stood walking up to the witness stand, he was looking at the floor. He knew he would have to prepare for Crowley to speak, then Meg. Dean gripped his cast, digging nails into it, as Crowley looked through the papers on his desk taking a couple moments before walking over to Dean. “...please state your name for the court.” 

“Dean Winchester.” Dean spoke his voice shaky. 

“And how do you know the defendant?” Crowley asked, Dean looked at him confused. 

“He’s my boyfriend…” Dean said slowly. 

“Can you tell me how you met him till now?” Crowley spoke as Dean raised an eyebrow. Was...he stalling?

“Objection. What does this have to do with the case at hand?” Meg asked. 

“It establishes...How Castiel’s behavior has been...during their years of relationship.” Crowley spoke as the judge frowned. 

“You may ask questions, not tell him to talk of the entirety of their relationship.” Sinclair spoke, as the door to the court opened, Crowley smiled, as a woman walked over holding a piece of paper. Crowley moved to greet her, they whispered before she nodded at what he said and sat down. “Mr. MacLeod. We don’t have all day.” 

“Your honor, I’m done with this witness.” Crowley looked up giving him a smile. 

“But...you haven’t asked me anything.” Dean spoke raising his hand, saying what they were all thinking.

“Such...a good little kid this one. I bet you always raise your hand in class.” Crowley laughed as he leaned against the witness stand and whispered to Dean. “Go sit the fuck down.” Crowley laughed like he was being a good friend with Dean. Dean gave him an annoyed look before walking out of the witness stand. 

“Your honor, he should be my witness then!” Meg objected but Crowley shook his head.

“Sorry to interrupt. But I’m asking that my client be released and the case dismissed.” Crowley stated walking over to the judge, Castiel blinked in surprise.

“On WHAT grounds?” Meg stormed over.

“On account of this.” Crowley stated handing the paper to the judge. The judge eyed the work, before it was handed to Meg, meg choked out a few syllables before the judge banged on his gavel. 

“The case against Castiel Novak has been dismissed. Thank you so much for your service, jury. Everyone, have a good night.” Sinclair spoke, as cheers broke out in the courtroom. Dean moved slamming himself into Castiel holding him tightly as the judge turned walking away. Crowley snatched the paper, folding it into his pocket as She turned on her heels and stormed off.

“Come on meg, don’t be such a sore loser!” Crowley laughed as he turned around stopping when he looked in disgust at the hardcore making out teens. “Whoa there, nelly. Wait till they get the cuffs off.” 

Dean pulled back as Castiel was uncuffed, they both turned to look at Crowley who sat their smug. 

“You did it.” Castiel spoke. 

“I told you, I’m good at loss causes.” Crowley shrugged. 

“What did you show the judge?” Dean asked his hate for crowley was actually forgotten, and now he stood like a kid on christmas. Unable from just touching Castiel in some way, currently holding his fingers in one hand.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Crowley waved his fingers as Castiel moved to hug Dean again, tighter than before before Gabriel ran over to Castiel holding him tightly. Castiel turned to pick up and hold Gabriel. 

“T...thank you…” Dean spoke, wanting to apologize for doubting him. Crowley put a hand up. 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done. Pressuring you, when you were in your state.” Crowley apologized as Dean gave a soft smile. At least he was considerate of Dean’s depression. “Can this make us even?” 

“...yeah.” Dean nodded shaking his hand before Castiel called him over. Crowley gave them one last glance before walking out of the courtroom. 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley’s POV**

 

Crowley walked out towards the lobby not surprised Meg was standing there, following him as he walked to his car.

“How?” Meg asked.

“-Am I amazing?” Crowley teased. 

“You pulled that out of your ass.” Meg made a face.

“Last minute effort.” Crowley shrugged.

“He wasn’t positive when he took the test at the hospital.” Meg frowned. “I checked it over twice.” 

“That’s because they had unprotected sex and the attack happened in the same week. Castiel told me the whole week, and I finally got that little detail out of the shy boy.” Crowley spoke. “Simple sex ed reveals it takes a week for the egg and the sperm to meet. So...technically he wasn’t detectable yet, because he wasn’t pregnant.” Crowley smirked. 

“How were you so sure he would be?” Meg stated. “To be able to prove the mate clause.” 

“I didn’t. I just...waited for Dean to use the bathroom. Took his pee and got it tested during the recess.” Crowley confessed. “Glad it all worked out, hate for a innocent kid to be in jail.” 

“You won this on sheer dumb luck?” Meg paused. 

“Yep.” Crowley shrugged. “Besides, dumb teenagers aren’t that hard to bet on. Dumb sex needing freaks teens are. Wait till they get the surprise.” 

“So wait...they don’t know they're expecting?” Meg asked as Crowley turned. 

“My job was to get him off Death row. ” Crowley turned as he got into his car. “Not get him off diaper duty.”

“You’re absolutely evil.” Meg started opening her car door.

“Never said I wasn’t.” Crowley spoke as he drove off.

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel felt so good to be in his own clothes again, happy Dean had brought a pair of his clothes. Castiel walked out of the bathroom, happy to see Dean waiting down the hall for him. Talking to his mother and brother. Castiel moved to walk over to him, but Chuck stood in front of him cutting him off.

“Come on Castiel, you are going home.” Chuck spoke, taking Castiel’s arm trying to lead him away.

“Fuck no.” Castiel snapped yanking his arm away. “I’d rather go home with my boyfriend.” 

“Castiel, do you forget who’s fault this all was?” Chuck spoke coldly.

“...Y-You think this was dean's?” Castiel scoffed. “This was an accident. Dean had nothing to do with this-” Castiel tried to turn but Chuck grabbed his arm. 

“I paid for that fancy lawyer? Who paid for your defense? You owe me.” Chuck hissed, as Castiel paused. He did. “You won’t speak to Dean Winchester again, do you understand me?” Castiel let out a choking of words he couldn’t quite get out, as he was lead out the back door, leaving Dean and his family alone waiting for him….

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
